One's Autobiography
by Edelia Charmaine Daisy
Summary: One's life before she died. How she lived before the invasion, and how her family loved her. Review, Follow or Favourite!
1. Chapter 1

**Ah, finally. 5 reviews on my other story. Please review, follow or favourite as I will be writing a new story for Lorien Legacies or a crossover with it each time I receive 5 reviews, follows, or favourites. Now enjoy my new story.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

I am a Garde. My name is Gerin. I am from Lorien, where I currently live and grow up. I am nine years old, and I have a fourteen year old brother named Fabrayin, who has two legacies, Antigravity and Telekinesis. Lorien is a safe planet, which once suffered what Earth, another life-sustaining planet, is suffering now.

All that happened 25,000 years ago, but the Loric worked together and managed to stop pollution. To reward them, Lorien gave each and every one of the Loric either intelligence or supernatural powers.

The Garde are the ones who received the supernatural powers. The Cepan are the ones who received the intelligence. Each Garde is assigned a Cepan to help them train and use their Legacies (Supernatural Powers) properly.

My Cepan is Hessu. She is Grandmother's best friend, and says that both Grandmother and Father received Temperature Manipulation as their first legacy. She wants me to develop that legacy.


	2. Chapter 2

** Thanks! Now I will write 3 chapterstop this story, just give me up to next week. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Grandmother walks towards the door and opens it once the faint knocking sound comes from outside. Hessu walks in and brings in my Chest. I cannot open it until I develop my first Legacy. Anyway, the Chest has no use if I don't have a Legacy, because the things inside only work with a certain Legacy.

My Grandfather comes out of the room. He shapeshifts into a dog in front of Hessu, then shapeshifts into a woman who has Hessu's shape, then back to normal again. Hessu has gotten shocked when she saw her image just right in front of her!

Hessu laughs loudly. I laugh too. Then, Hessu takes out a Loric board game called 'Elders'. In this game, players use the mini-statues of Elders and place them on the start line.

Each player tries to 'buy' Legacies using the cash they have. After everything is being bought, the mini-statues go into the center ADHD have mini-fights, using the cards to fight.

Each player will throw a card (of the Legacies bought) and the lousiest Legacy thrown's owner will have to forfeit two cards chosen by the best player, but not facing the player choosing.

Anyway, Hessu chooses Musciarri, an Elder and I choose Loridas. We start the game and I buy a lot of Legacies, as I try to use my hands to roll doubles on the anyway and I did roll a lot of doubles, seizing all the Legacies but Underwater Breathing.

So when we fought I put Lumen, which is better than Underwater Breathing, and Hessu lost.

Grandfather then says tonight will be the Herald, which Hessu nods. Grandmother cheers but soon becomes solemn, as she says the Elders are gone, Mogadorians are suffering and they might be planning to attack us.

Hessu and I walk out of the door as she tells me that we will be going to Elder's Park, where we will have a picnic, which I enjoy.

* * *

** Leading up to the Mogadorian Invasion of Lorien. I know we all know what will happen, which is quite sad...**

** But after the invasion I will make the chapters more interesting, how One lived before her death. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I'll give you a clue to the rest of the story. The invasion finishes in this chapter, so there's no need for that, but I'll just say the 9 Garde will reach Earth in Chapter Seven. (By the way this has no link to my I am Number Four Fanfic!)**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Suddenly, an earthquake comes forward just as the fireworks arrive. I look as my Cepan rushes over to my parents and talks in some difficult Loric words I do not understand.

Hessu then drags me over, and we see the Elder Loridas sitting anxiously near a ship. The ship is empty, so I bet we are the first to arrive or the only ones on the ship. Just then, a razor sharp teeth animal named a kraul from the planet of Mogadore, our neighbourig planet comes and tries to destroy the ship but Loridas kills it with one flick of the hand.

Soon, another girl about 5 years younger than me comes into the ship with her Cepan. She is crying as she says her parents are dead because of some war done by the Mogadorians. So Grandmother was right.

Then after everybody is in, I suggest we play a game. Everybody agrees, although some are still in tears.

In this game, we are supposed to throw stones at each other, and the person who does not get hit at all wins.

Each of us takes a big bag of stones, and Srećko, Number Five's Cêpan, warns us and tells us to be careful.

All of us have fun laughing and getting hit, and I battle with Number Four, the only to ther survivor after a while, but I get hit.

I scream at Hessu and Hessu runs to me and tells me that Four won it by pure luck.

We resume the game, giving everybody anothter chance. I am the first to get knocked out, and Two becomes the champion.

Two and FOur get Loric sweets for winning, and Four's Cepan, Brandon is very proud of him.

They cheer as dinner is served. Seven shrieks when she sees her meal and calls for Adel. Adel says it is the best they can do, and Seven cries and says she misses Grandmother.

I look in sympathy. My grandparents were not killed in front of my eyes. Or at least, close by. I help Adel comfort Seven, although Seven does not listen. I tell her we can play the rock game again, and she and the other says a yes.

Seven uses her rock to hit Two on her head directly and Two is out, and Five threw stones at everybody but Four and I dodged, then Four threw a stone at me and I got out, then Five hot Four and she won.

Kentra, her Cepan tells her it is very good to everyone I tell Seven it is very good that she is not first to be out.

* * *

**So, the mystery Five is revealed here, but I do not know what will happen in the Fall of Five, so Five IS just my imagination.**

** I will write the next chapter soon, JUST REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, you enjoyed it? Clue 2: Chapter 4, 5, and 6 are talking about the days they spent in the ship. Review and say you want me to write about the days they spent in the ship as a fanfic if you really want me**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Seven insists to fight again. All of us except Two agrees, although her Cêpan forces her to join, and she then reluctantly joins in our fun.

I start to throw stones. I throw spa few at everybody, and almost all gets hit but Seven and Four. Then, Seven hits Four, but Four also throws two stones at us and the stones land on Four first, then the two stones Four threw landed on the two of us at the same time. Seven and I keep laughing, while Four throws a big tantrum.

His Cêpan, Brandon, calms him down but instead of calming him down he kicks his Cêpan.

Sandor, Nine's Cêpan tells Brandon to calm down and says that Four is the heir of Pittacus Lore or so, and I listen that sentence clearly. I look at Four. He does look, at least for now, the toughest throng the nine of us.

I make it an effort to memorize their numbers after Hessu told me them. Every other Garde also tries to remember them too. Their Cepans told them why we are here, in this very ship, and going to that destination, Earth.

I then see small little Number Nine run up to Sandor and asks,"Is Mommy and Daddy and Grandpa and Grandma still happily living on beautiful Lorien?"

Sandor then laughs. I laugh too. Bet stupid Number Nine did not understand the meaning of 'conquer' and 'dead'. I wonder whether intelligence is important in battling the Mogadorians, and if it does, Nine needs to study more Loric textbooks And plus, I hope he's strong.

After a while, we rush to sleep.

Numbers Three, Six and Eight have trouble sleeping, while Three's Cêpan, Gabriel sings a silly lullaby.

s oon, all of us sleep.

_ I see suddenly a big Mogadorian. He is extremely tall. I knoww who he is. He is Setrakus Ra. He looks at the Loric pendant I wear on my neck and says,"That will be mine,"_

_ I shudder and then see a few other Mogadorians behind, laughing joyously. I shake my head and reply, "You think you will really get it? Hessu will protect me from dying."_

_ Setrakus Ra just laughs and tells me that the 'charm' that Pittacus Lore set will not work, and he says that he will kill us all, which I try to summon a Legacy to come forth and kill him but I can't. _

_ Then Setrakus Ra laughs However, out of the blue, a Mogadorian behind says,"Wake up, Gerin! All other Garde are awake, except you!" _

I know that is just a dream, or at least, a vision.

Hessu stands near the bedside. She sees my scared face, and asks,"Gerin, did you just have a nightmare?" I simpny nod my head. She gives me scrambled eggs as breakfast, and I see others eating thiers too.

Seven has already finished, and she asks me whether we can be friends. I tell her it is fine as I take pity on the meek Garde, although I hope she will fiond courage when she grows strong enough to master all her Legacies, and I hope that Adel, her Cepan will train her well enough to fight Setrakus Ra, the Mogadorian ruler, because she is Number Seven, and has a higher chance of surviving then the cused Number One.

After that, the Nine of us play a game of hide-and-seek. We choose Seven to come and find us, we tears well up in her eyes, then I volunteer to be the seeker with her. The others agree.

I split up with her, going to the bedrooms while she checks the toilet. The others have disappeared afterwe counted to 9, being nine of us there.

I look under the beds, then I see Two tring to disguise as a pillow under the bed. I opull her out, and she knows I found her as pulls a long face, and Seven comes out of the toilet with Nine. We lock them up in the toilet, making sure they do not escape.

I check the kitchen while Seven checks the control station. Five and Six are hiding under the laundry, and they get caught. Seven says no one is in the control station, and after locking Five and Six in the toilet, we only have Three, Four and Eight to find, which we see Brandon calling,"Four, go out and play," from the Cepan's meeting room, and we know immediately, that Four is with the Cepans, and we catch him there, and then Number Eight with his Cepan.

We theb find Three in their toilet, which meant Three is the winner at hiding. We give him a luck bracelet, one that impoves your luck and bhope that he will not be killed and Four is happy that Three is the winner.

Brandon although tellsd Three that the bracelet's magic will wear out after 5 years.

Four's smile turns into a frown, as he complains that he does not want to die. The 3-year-old Three immediately says that since he is the winner, he and Gabriel will not die so easily as they are master hiders.

* * *

** So how's that? Poll: What is the name of this story's sequel?**

**1. Two's Autobiography**

**2. Ghost-one's Life- After leaving Adamus**

**3. Adamus' Autobiography**

**4. Others: Please specify**

* * *

** Review, PM or go to my poll to answer! **


End file.
